


Holy Shit He's Hot

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Tucker are arguing and Tucker rips his helmet off for the first time in front of them, leaving North, York and Wash in awe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Shit He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this randomly and had to write it. I've been kind of obsessing over this ship lately. Don't know why. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading and as always, kudos and comments are always nice to see!<3

"Okay well I don't understand what the fuck you want me to do Wash! I'm not a good soldier!" 

"You are! And if you worked harder you'd be a great soldier!" Tucker spun around to face him. "No I wouldn't! You don't even need us Washington. You have your freelancer friends back. They can take care of this!" Tucker yelled angrily, glaring at Wash from underneath his visor. 

North and York had walked into the training room as they were having their argument. 

"You don't understand Tucker! We work as a team! Just because new people come on doesn't mean we kick other people off!" "Well you don't fucking need us anymore Wash!" Tucker screamed, ripping his helmet off and throwing it angrily at the wall. 

Everything stopped. Washington stopped, mouth open and North and York just stood there staring at him. 

Tucker got angry. "What the fuck are you all looking at me for?!"

"You're hot." York said simply, causing Tucker's face to falter. "What?" "I said you're hot. Like really hot. Why have you never taken your helmet off around us?" 

None of them were expecting what was under Tucker's helmet. They assumed he was attractive just by the way he acted but it was surprising. 

He had long dreads and incredible Aqua eyes. He had a noise ring and a scar that ran from his temple to his jawline. They already knew he had dark skin from Church saying shit about him.

Tucker glared at the two freelancers. "Maybe because you just got here?! And I have no reason to trust any of you? All freelancers have done is cause us a lot of fucking trouble!" Tucker yelled, angry again. 

"Jesus Christ you are hot when you're angry." North said, earning a glare. 

"Shut the fuck up. In trying to have an argument with Wash!" Tucker turned to Wash who was just staring at him. "What!?"

"You've never taken your helmet of around me. Why?"  
"Why? Seriously? Is that what you care about?" Wash nodded. All three of the freelancers had their helmets off. 

"Maybe because I just didn't want to! Didn't see the point in it. Why does it matter what I look like when I'm just gonna fucking die!" Tucker was yelling again. 

"North was right Tucker. I've never seen your face when we fight. But you are really hot when you're angry. "Just shut the fuck up!" Tucker said, but it wasn't as mad. 

"Tucker. Are you saying you've hid this under your helmet the entire time?" 

Tucker rolled his eyes. "No Wash I keep it somewhere else. Of course it's in my fucking helmet!" 

He didn't even notice North and York walk over here until he sees them next to Wash. They all stared at him. 

"Fuck you guys." Tucker spun around and went to grab his helmet. He didn't need this. York grabbed his wrist. 

"You really think you can just show us your face and then just hide it back in that stupid helmet?"

Tucker tried jerking his wrist free. "Yeah. That's what I was doing. I didn't even mean to take it off in the first place!"

The three of them just kept staring at him. "Look I-" He was cut off when Wash surged forward, kissing him hard. 

Tucker's eyes flew open but he kissed back. Wash pulled away and Tucker looked at him. "Wash what the hell? Wha-" 

Tucker let out a noise as York did the same thing, this time he pushed him against the wall. 

Tucker let out an embarrassing moan into York's mouth which only made him kiss harder.

When he pulled away, he looked up at York who was smirking down at him. 

"Okay what the fuck is goi-" Tucker should have expected it, but he was shocked anyways. North was kissing him, not as hard as Wash and York, but gentler and sweeter. 

When they pulled apart Tucker looked at all of them. "Okay what the fuck. I deserve an explanation. Now."

Wash spoke up first. "Thought it was kind of obvious. I've had a fucking crush on you for awhile. All the way back to when you took me in."

"Wait what?" "And with the stories Wash told us about you and when we first met you, we liked you. We just didn't now how to approach it." North said calmly. The last thing he wanted to do was make Tucker mad again. 

"Was this your plan then? Get me so pissed off that I would maybe rip my helmet off?" Tucker's voice rose slightly. 

"No. We wanted to ask you but apparently you and Wash got into an argument. Kind of glad it happened the way it did."

Tucker just stared at them. He was so confused. He didn't know how he felt. He might of developed a crush on Wash when the man took his helmet off and yelled at him with worry in his voice. 

He might have started crushing on the two new hot freelancers that they found. He pushed those thoughts all aside though. They were freelancers. All they do is cause problems. 

Tucker just glared at them. He really couldn't deal with his feelings right now. "I can't decide what I want to do. Punch you all or kiss you." Tucker said angrily, surprising them. 

"First Wash shows up trying to kill us and then he's on our team and then we somehow find Carolina and Church, who were both supposed to be dead. Then you guys show up, who were also both supposed to be dead. Now we're dealing with a war against two psychopaths who want nothing more then to kill all of us!" Tucker was kind of yelling now, and for someone who was much shorter then them, he was intimidating. 

"I'm forced into leading a team when I don't know shit about how to be a leader or even a soldier."

Tucker had grabbed his helmet and looked at it. 

"Then you spring this shit on me. You tried to kill me Wash. You've done nothing but cause problems York and North. I should hate you. But I don't. I should, but I don't." 

Tucker said still staring down at his helmet. "We shouldn't have survived this long. Me and the Reds and Caboose. We aren't soldiers. We were just fucking toys in the Directors sick game. We have no way of surviving this shit. But we got lucky. Every. Single. Time. There's no way we're getting lucky again." Tucker didn't look up at them but continued speaking. 

"So I should hate all of you. I have no reason to trust or even like any of you but I do. And that's what scares me."

Tucker slipped his helmet back on his head, leaving. 

"Tucker." He turned his head, looking at Wash from underneath his visor. 

"Not every time was luck. Some of it was I'll admit, but you guys have become decent soldiers! You especially! You were the one who got the best hit in the Meta. You held your own against the Tex robots. For christ sake you were stranded in a fucking desert for three months and you survived! I'm sorry you had to be part of this whole shit, how everything went to shit because of Freelancers. But you killed Wyoming. You managed to be the only one to not get stuck in the loop. You're a soldier Tucker."

"I'm not!" Tucker yelled angrily shoving at Wash's chest. "You three are soldiers. We aren't soldiers and we never will be. We were never soldiers and we can't be soldiers. We're just a group of idiots who get lucky every time something bad happens."

Tucker's voice had gotten quieter and his fist had unravelled and he was just staring at nothing. 

"Shut up. Stop talking like that. Fine. You don't think you're a soldier? Then you're a fighter. You guys have fought to be where you are, that's why you're alive." Wash had stopped yelling too, wishing Tucker would take his helmet off to see his expression. 

Tucker sighed, turning away from Wash to look out the doors. "Tucker."

It was York this time, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. He was staring at Tucker with concern. 

"I know how much trouble Project Freelancer has caused you and your friends. You've gone through a lot of shit. And I'm sorry Tucker. But Wash is right. If you guys didn't deserve to be here, you'd be dead."

Tucker blinked behind his visor. He needed to leave. He couldn't get attached. They were going to die or most likely he was.

Tucker pulled away and turned toward all of them. "I CAN'T GET ATTACHED BECAUSE I'LL JUST LOSE ALL OF YOU!" Tucker yelled, wanting nothing more then to rip his helmet of and chuck it at them for being so stupid. 

"Tucker. You're not going to lose us or anyone."

"You can't say that. Because you don't know. You don't know Locus or Felix. Felix wants to kill me most. He turned on us and stabbed me in the stomach. Every time we meet him he only addresses me. He's going to target everyone I care about to fuck with me." Tucker gently took his helmet off, holding it in his hand. "I can't afford to take the risk."

York shook his head. "We don't care Tucker. Felix can't do shit. We couldn't stand losing you either you know." Tucker smiled slightly, standing on his tiptoes to press a hesitant kiss to York's lips. "Thank you I guess."

Wash had come closer as well as North. "I'm sorry Wash. I've always been such an asshole to you." "One of the reasons I started liking you."

Tucker let out a laugh. Wash had to lean down to kiss him and Tucker's face heated up. 

He can up to North and looked at him. North was the closet one to his height, still having a good 3 inches over him. He was fucking short. 

"I shouldn't trust you freelancers." Tucker whispered before kissing North. 

He pulled away and looked at the three of them. "But I do."


End file.
